En manos de mi enemigo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Harry ha caído en manos de su enemigo, con un destino peor que la muerte... y que puede convertirse en el mayor de los milagros. *yaoi, mpreg*
1. Capitulo uno: Mío

**Título:** En manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:**The Queen Nasuda

**Pareja:** Lord Voldemort ( Tom Riddle) / Harry Potter

**Resumen:** Harry ha caído en manos de su enemigo, con un destino peor que la muerte... y que puede convertirse en el mayor de los milagros.

**Advertencia:** El fic contiene un alto contenido de Violencia, Yaoi obviamente y Mpreg. Y por ultimo los personajes son de la JK.

**Capitulo uno: Mío**

Harry abrió los ojos, preguntándose que diablos pasaba. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una mazmorra y fue entonces que lo recordó todo. Habían atacado Privet Drive, habían matado a su tía Petunia, al tío Vernon y a Dudley con un sencillo Avada. Y él se había enfrentado valiente pero inútilmente a Voldemort.

Pero en vez de matarlo, Voldemort se había limitado a dejarlo inconsciente y Harry se preguntaba que pretendía. Con Dumbledore muerto, sólo quedaba él, así que ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez? Sin él tendría el camino libre. ¿Qué planeaba ese psicópata que no lo había matado de una vez? Se pregunto Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la mazmorra donde estaba encerrado se abrió para dar paso a Lord Voldemort rejuvenecido y hermoso, como de unos veinte años y como se veía en la Cámara de los Secretos, junto Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Grabe y Goyle.

-Llegó el circo- dijo Harry cínicamente -El psicópata de Tom Riddley, el payaso oxigenado de Lucius Malfoy, el traidor de traidores, Severus Snape y los gorilas con cerebro de mani de Grabe y Goyle padres- Se burló Harry. De más esta decir que la burla le costo un i Crucio /i cortesía de el "Psicópata", pero Harry se aguantó y no gritó, claro esta que Voldemort no quitó la maldición hasta que obtuvo un grito de Harry.

-Más te vale que te comportes Potter o lo vas a pasar realmente mal- Le dijo Voldemort amenazadoramente.

-Y si no me da la gana de comportarme ¿Qué?- Lo retó Harry con un jadeo por el dolor que le había provocado el Crucio.-Déjate de estupideces y mátame de una vez Tom, por que nunca me uniré a ti, ni te ayudare en nada- Le aseguró Harry.

-Vaya, ya veo que estas tan chiflado como ese viejo loco de Dumbledore, Potter-Le dijo Voldemort acercándose a él y sosteniéndolo de la barbilla. Lo inspeccionó detenidamente y se deleitó en los hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con rabia, en la piel blanca y en el rostro hermoso con los rasgos delicados de un ángel -Pero para tu suerte me gustas, mocoso, eres hermoso y eso es lo que te mantiene vivo, mi deseo por ti ¿Te asombra Potter?-Le preguntó Voldemort con una risa despectiva al ver su cara.-No tendría por que. Apuesto que no soy el primero que alaba tu belleza. Pero no te preocupes, Potter, en cuanto me haya saciado de ti y de tu delicioso cuerpo cumpliré tu deseo y te mataré. ¿O quien sabe? Tal vez te ofrezca de ramera a mis mortífagos- Se burló Voldemort, arrancándole un beso brusco. Harry se soltó de un fuerte empujan y escupió el suelo, limpiándose los labios con furia.

-¡Eres un enfermo Riddley! Pero primero se helará el Hades, antes de permitir que tú me toques. ¡¿Te quedo claro?! ¡Antes muerto que tuyo!- Le reto Harry furioso.

Voldemort rió macabramente.

-Eso es lo más que me gusta de ti, Potter, tu espíritu indómito. Será un placer doblegarte y someterte, te lo juro- le dijo Voldemort al ojiverde y girándose hacia Grabe y Goyle, les ordenó- Llevadlo a mis aposentos y que los elfos lo arreglen.

Harry se resistió como fiera, pero al final Goyle lo puso sobre sus hombros como un saco de patatas y salio de allí con él y con Grabe.

-¡Suéltame, gorila!- Le gritó Harry, dándole golpes en la espalda, mientras subían las escaleras del vestíbulo.

Los dos gorilas lo ignoraron y lo arrojaron en una gran habitación decorado en plata y verde esmeralda, muy elegante y muy Slytering. Los gorilas lo dejaron encerrado allí y un par de minutos después aparecieron tres elfos domésticos. Como Harry no se quería dejar arreglar, los elfos usaran su magia para inmovilizarlo y meterlo a bañar. Luego lo vistieron con magia y lo perfumaron. Una vez terminaron desaparecieron, desmovilizando a un muy furioso y cabreado Harry Potter. A Harry casi le dieron ganas de quitarse a tirones la elegante y costosa túnica negra con adornos en plata, pero no llevaba nada debajo de la túnica y los elfos se habían llevado sus otras ropas y no tenia nada más. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, trato de buscar una salida del cuarto, pero al salir al balconcito vio que una barrera mágica le impedía el paso, más allá de la baranda y además estaba en un tercer piso.

-Mierda- Maldijo Harry, mirando hacia atrás tratando de encontrar otra salida, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Lord Voldemort.

Harry retrocedió y se apresuro a cerrar las puertas del bacón, encerrándose en el balconcito. Voldemort lo miro con burla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando la intento abrir, Harry las agarró por el lado de afuera con tanta fuerza, como si de eso dependiera su vida, sin permitirle abrirlas. Eso divirtió a Voldemort, quien se limito a murmurar unas palabras y las puertas se abrieron con un golpe seco, haciendo que Harry fuera a dar con su trasero al suelo. Pero Harry se arrastró hacia atrás, alejándose lo más posible del Lord, quien en dos zancadas lo alcanzó e inclinándose lo cogió en brazos y se lo echo a la espalda como a un saco.

-¡Suéltame!- Le ordenó Harry pataleando y pegándole con los puños en la espalda.

Desde la posición en que se encontraba Voldemort tenia una excelente panorámica del trasero de Harry y lo noto respingoso y jugoso, extendiendo aún más su deseo por el joven. Voldemort soltó al chico en la cama y Harry gateo en esta intentando liberarse del Lord, pero Tom, lo tomo de un tobillo y lo arrastró hacia él. Sin ninguna gentileza lo puso en cuatro y se desamarró el pantalón, dejando libre un miembro ancho y grande. Con una mano le alzó la túnica a Harry hasta las caderas, dejándolo expuesto, mientras con la otra lo sostenía por la cintura obligándolo a permanecer con las nalgas alzadas.

-¡No suéltame!- Le gritó Harry intentando escapar, al sentir unos dedos intentando introducirse en su retaguardia, pero por más que quiso, no pudo escapar del primer dedo intruso de Voldemort que lo penetró, sin ninguna delicadeza.

De no haber estado esa habitación insonorizada, su grito de dolor se abría oído hasta en el último rincón de la casa. Voldemort dejo escapar un gemido de placer, al percatarse de la virginidad que acababa de profanar, no se esperaba que el niño dorado de la comunidad mágica fuera virgen. Excitado se olvido de prepararlo más y posicionado su miembro lo penetró de una sola embestida. Esta vez sí que Harry gritó de dolor sin poder contener sus lágrimas, mientras Voldemort gritaba de placer, inclinándose sobre él, besando y mordisqueando su cuello, mientras empezaba un ritmo rápido de mete y saca.

Harry sollozaba y temblaba sin control por el dolor y la humillación. Se sentía sucio, se quería morir. Y aunque la sangre lo había lubricado, después de las primeras dos embestidas, el dolor seguía siendo horrible.

-¡Ya no, por favor, ya no más! ¡Para!- Le rogó Harry, ahogado en su propio llanto.

Pero Voldemort lo ignoró y con un último grito se desahogó en su interior. El semen ardió en el herido ano de Harry y fue tan abundante que se escurrió por sus muslos, mezclado con la sangre que salía de su retaguardia. Voldemort salió de su interior satisfecho y Harry cayó desmayado en la cama como un peso muerto, sollozando por el dolor. Voldemort lo viró hasta dejarlo boca arriba y mordisqueo su pecho y sus pezones.

-Definitivamente exquisito Potter. Te lo enseñaré todo sobre el sexo, será una delicia tenerte como amante- Se rió el Lord, lamiendo sus lágrimas.

Harry movió la cabeza intentando escapar de su contacto.

-Mátame... por lo que más quieras hazlo- Le rogó Harry sollozando, humillado, asqueado, dolorido y destrozado.

Voldemort rió y lo besó.

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter, ahora eres mío, mi amante ¿Te quedo claro? Eres mío y nada ni nadie lo puede impedir ese viejo loco de Dumbledore, esta muerto y no te podrá salvar. Así que acostúmbrate, por que tu lugar de ahora en adelante, esta aquí, en mi cama, complaciéndome en el lecho.

Le dijo Voldemort, volviendo a atacar su boca. Y acariciando con sus manos el menudo cuerpo de Harry, el cual con un sollozo, intentó escapar infructuosamente, recibiendo como recompensa otra bofetada y otra dura sesión de sexo.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2: El milagro en tu vientre

**Capitulo 2: El milagro en tu vientre**

_Dos meses después_

Harry estaba durmiendo en la gran cama que compartía con el Lord tranquilamente. Voldemort aún no había llegado así que esa noche descansaba tranquilamente. En un principio Harry había intentado escapar, incluso había intentado el suicido, pero Voldemort lo tenía muy bien vigilado. Por eso esas pulseras en oro blanco adornaban sus muñecas, para impedirle hacer cualquier estupidez, cada vez que había salido de los límites que le tenía Voldemort en la mansión o había intentado suicidarse, había caído inconsciente por la magia de las pulseras y siempre que había despertado Voldemort estaba a su lado, furioso y dispuesto a castigarlo.

El sexo había mejorado muchísimo desde la primera vez, cuando Voldemort lo violó cruelmente. Tanto que Harry siempre tenía un orgasmo, cuando estaba con el Lord y a veces hasta más de uno. Voldemort era un amante espectacular. Harry aún seguía siendo desobediente y a veces Voldemort se veía obligado a pegarle o a usar algunos hechizos para castigarlo, pero Harry nunca se rendía en su intento por escapar, a pesar de saber que era imposible.

Al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse Harry se despertó y vio a Voldemort en la puerta del cuarto. Harry se desperezó.

-¿Qué, pasa Tom?- Le pregunto desafiante, al ver como el Lord lo miraba.

-Tú sabes que, Harry- Le dijo el Lord acercándose a él- Los elfos me dijeron que no has querido probar bocado en todo el día. Sabes que no quiero que enfermes.-Le advirtió el Lord.

-Es que no puedo comer Tom. No sé si es que los huevos del almuerzo estaban pasados o que, pero me dieron asco y entube vomitando, y cuando en la comida olí el pescado, casi me muero de asco- Le dijo Harry frunciendo graciosamente el entrecejo. Voldemort lo miro extrañado.

-Que raro. No te preocupes, mandaré a comprar pescado fresco, a lo mejor estaban dañados, como es congelado y los huevos, pues a lo mejor se echaron a perder con el clima- Le dijo Voldemort sentándose en la cama. Agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo -Eres hermoso- Le dijo Voldemort deleitándose con sus rasgos, Harry enrojeció como siempre y apartó la vista, para diversión del Lord, a quien la inocencia del oji verde le encantaba. Tom unió sus labios con los del más joven, el cual dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción, enredando la lengua con la del mayor y pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Tom le acarició los costados con las manos, para luego acariciarle las caderas.

-Tom... - Gimió Harry, ansioso por recibir las caricias en cierta parte de su anatomía, que ya empezaba a reclamarlas. Tom sonrió.

-Te excitas muy rápido Harry, no aguantas nada- Le dijo el Lord recostándolo en la cama, y quitándole la camisa del pijama. Harry también hacía otro tanto, peleando con los botones de su túnica.

-¡Tom, maldita sea¿Por que tenias que ponerte tanta ropa?- Le preguntó Harry molesto, empezando a pelear con los botones de su camisa.

Tom se rió, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Harry, el cual se alzó sobre él, ubicándose encima de él, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. Mientras Harry peleaba con la camisa de Tom, el Lord acariciaba el pecho desnudo, blanco y suave del ojiverde. De pronto Harry se detuvo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Tom alarmado.

-Tom, no me siento bien- Susurró Harry antes de desmayarse. Tom se apresuró a sostenerlo e invertir las posiciones, depositando a Harry en la cama.

-¿Harry?- Lo llamó Tom golpeándolo suavemente en las mejillas. Pero Harry no respondió -Diablos, eso pasa, por que no comes, Harry- Dijo el Lord francamente alarmado.

Se apresuro a ponerse una camisa y llamó a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

-Trevor, manda a llamar a uno de los sanadores que no sea Severus y dile que venga de inmediato.

-Si amo, enseguida amo- Dijo Trevor y con una reverencia fue a cumplir la orden.

Tom se acercó a Harry y le acomodó la camisa del pijama. En esos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- Ordeno el Lord. El sanador-mortífago de confianza entro.

-Mi señor- Dijo el mortífago con una reverencia.

-En otro momento Larson- Le dijo Tom molesto -Ahora atiéndelo- Le ordenó.

El mortífago se acercó temeroso a Harry y sacando algunas cosas de su maletín lo revisó ante la atenta mirada del Lord. De inmediato se convirtió en el eficiente sanador que era, revisando a Harry profesionalmente. El sanador frunciendo el seño extrañado y abriéndole la camisa del pijama a Harry, le paso un dedo, con frió profesionalismo, a Harry por un pezón. El inconsciente chico se movió inquieto. El Lord miró molesto al mortífago, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya que había sacado su varita y estaba haciendo varios hechizos, de pronto una luz brillo en el vientre de Harry y el sanador miró fascinado al joven ojiverde.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Inquirió el Lord molesto por la espera. El sanador lo miró fascinado antes de contestarle.

-Hace muchos años que no se veía algo así, sólo dos personas con un gran nivel mágico pueden hacer el milagro que se esta gestando en Potter.

-¿Qué sucede¿De que hablas Larson¡Habla de una vez, que se me esta agotando la paciencia!

-El joven Potter está en estado. Alrededor de un mes o poco más de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué?!- La pregunta impresionada de Harry, quien acaba de despertar, expresaba también lo que pensaba el Lord.

-Que va a ser padre señor Potter, esté esperando un bebé- Le dijo Larson.

Al momento siguiente Harry se volvió a desmayar. El Lord aún estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar.

-Largo de aquí, Larson. Y ni una palabra de esto o no descansaré hasta matarte. Manda a llamar a Severus y a Lucius -Le juró el Lord, alarmado Larson se apresuro a obedecer.

En cuanto Larson salió, el Lord se acercó a Harry y puso una mano asombrado en el vientre del joven moreno.

-Un bebé- Susurró el Lord fascinado- Un hijo mío. Esto es lo mejor que me a pasado en años-Susurro el Lord feliz _Gracias Harry_ Le agradeció Voldemort mentalmente al ojiverde.

****

**Continuara...**

****


	3. Capitulo 3: Tengo miedo

**Capitulo 3: Tengo miedo**

_Dos días después _

-Tom, no los quiero cerca de mí, a ninguno de los dos- Dijo Harry molesto.

-Ni lo sueñes, Harry, no te libraras ni de Severus, ni de Lucius.

-Los aborrezco, Tom. No quiero que mi bebé se desarrolle cerca de el payaso oxigenado de Malfoy y el traidor de Snape- Replico Harry molesto, dispuesto a montar pelea si era necesario.

-Lo siento Harry, pero la salud de nuestro bebé está primero y Lucius y Severus son los indicados para cuidarte.

-Yo no necesito de nadie que me cuide- Dijo Harry molesto -Y en todo caso eso lo puede hacer Larson. Malfoy y Snape me caen peor que una patada en el trasero.

-Harry...

-No es justo, por tu culpa me pondré más inflado que un globo y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, me pones por perros guardianes a esos dos estúpidos-Le gritó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Voldemort recordó que Severus le había advertido del exceso de hormonas y los cambios de humor de Harry.

-Harry no te pongas así. Se razonable.

-No quiero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Larson y esos dos brutos insensibles y estúpidos de Malfoy y Snape?- Preguntó Harry en sus trece. El Lord ya un poco cabreado, le contestó.

-Que Snape es el mejor especialista en pociones y el mejor sanador que he conocido nunca, y que sabe sobre embarazos masculinos, ya que no sería la primera vez que atiende uno. Larson sólo sabe lo que a leído en los libros de teorías. Y en cuanto a Lucius, porque Draco no es hijo de Narcissa y lo pareo él.

-¿Que?!- Preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Sí, lo que oyes- Le dijo el Lord cansado de pelear -Draco es hijo de tu adorado padrino y Lucius.

-¡¿Qué que¿Mi padrino y Lucius?

-Sí, aunque tengo que decir en favor de Sirius Black que a Lucius nunca le salió de los cojones decirle que estaba embarazado y nunca lo hizo. Narcisa se caso con él por ordenes mía y para guardar las apariencias fingió que ella era la madre de Draco. Nunca has notado lo altivo y arrogante que es Draco, justo como Sirius Black.

-Mentira.

-¿Te parece que miento?

Harry lo miró molesto, antes de aceptar entre dientes.

-No.

-Bueno, ahora vez porque Lucius y Severus son quienes deben estar a tu lado.

-Tom, ellos me odian, son capaces de envenenarme.

Voldemort se rió, ante las palabras de Harry.

-¿Severus y Lucius?¡Que va! Aprecian demasiado sus vidas cada uno, como para arriesgarlas de ese modo.

Harry lo miró molesto y dándose la vuelta se encerró en el baño. Harry tenía miedo, pero miedo de verdad. Sólo tenía 17 años y estaba embarazado ¿Y si no podía llevar el embarazo a buen termino y perdía a su bebe¿O si Tom se lo quitaba en cuanto naciera? O peor aún ¿Si convertía en un mortífago a su bebito¿O si utilizaba a su bebé para obligarlo a él a ser un mortifago? Harry se dejó caer al piso acariciándose el vientre.

-Nadie nos va a separar mi niño.

Le juró Harry a su bebé y viendo una navaja de afeitar en uno de los estantes del baño, la tomo en las manos. Tom, le había quitado las pulseras el mismo día que supo lo del embarazo, pues tanto el oxigenado como el traidor le habían advertido al Lord, que eso podía alterar su magia y Harry necesitaba tener su magia controlada, para poder así proteger y llevar al niño en su cuerpo. Así que sin la restricción de las pulseras, en un impulso nervioso, Harry se llevó la navaja a las venas y se hizo un buen tajo.

-Auch!

Exclamo bajito, agarrándose la muñeca. Recostó la cabeza en la pared y respiró más tranquilo. El dolor lo había relajado, en cierto grado le había echo olvidar su miedo. Vio distraído la sangre que manaba de su herida y permaneció indiferente, hasta que de pronto sintió un calambre en el vientre. Fue entonces que entendió lo que había echo.

-Mi bebé...

Pensó aterrado tratando de llegar a la puerta para salir de allí y buscar ayuda, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al piso, demasiado débil como para moverse.

-Tom!- Gritó asustado - ¡Tom ayúdame!- Lo llamó Harry desesperado.

-¿Harry, estas bien?- Oyó Harry la voz del Lord al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tom, ayúdame por favor. Me duele, el bebé...

Harry se vio interrumpido ante el ruido que hizo el Alohomora al abrir la puerta.

-¡Harry! -Exclamó Tom, al ver la sangre que manchaba al chico.

Se acercó a Harry y le vio la muñeca, con un toque de su varita le cerró la herida y lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo del baño. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Donde te duele?- Le preguntó el Lord, depositándolo en la cama.

-En...en el vientre- Jadeó Harry.

-¡Maldita sea Harry¡Que hiciste! No Harry, no... no sierres los ojos, mantente consiente- Le ordenó el Lord, pero ya era tarde Harry se había desmayado.

Harry despertó con un gemido. De inmediato Tom se arrojó sobre él, sin importarle un pimiento que Severus y Lucius lo estuvieran viendo.

-Hablame Harry ¿Cómo estas¿Dónde te duele¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó el Lord. Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Que sucede?

-Potter, lleva dos días inconsciente ¿No recuerda nada?- Le preguntó Snape.

Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, de pronto recordó todo de golpe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Mi bebe¿Y mi bebe?- Preguntó asustado.

-Tú bebé esta bien, y gracias a los Dioses tu también. Pero lo que hiciste fue una estupidez que pudo haberte costado la vida, tanto a ti como a tu bebé- Le dijo Lucius.

Harry se llevó las manos al vientre, aún conmocionado y dejó que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos. Severus le entrego a Tom, un frasco pequeño.

-Cuatro gotas cada ocho horas, mi Lord. Ahora nos retiramos, tanto Potter como el bebé están bien- Le dijo Severus y tanto el como Lucius salieron.

En cuanto salieron Tom puso la botellita en la mesita de noche y girándose hacia Harry, le dio una bofetada que le viró la cara para el otro lado.

-¿Estas loco acaso?- Le preguntó Tom con rabia, agarrándole las muñecas -¿Cómo haces una estupidez así? Te juro por Merlín, que te tendré vigilado las 24 horas Harry, pero jamás vas a tener otra oportunidad de ponerte en riesgo a ti o a nuestro hijo- Le juró Tom.

-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice. No pensé, yo...yo no quería hacerle daño a mi bebé -Susurró Harry llorando. Tom lo abrazó y Harry hundió la cara en su pecho, aferrándose a él.

-Eres un tonto Harry, casi me matas del susto- Le regaño Tom, ya más calmado acunándolo en sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo Tom. ¿Que va a ser de mi¿De mi bebé?- Lloró Harry -No quiero que me lo quites cuando nazca, ni que lo vuelvas un mortífago, y mucho menos que lo utilices para convertirme a mí en uno.

Tom miró a Harry impresionado.

-¿Harry Potter, pero que diablos dices?-Le preguntó Tom, mirándolo a los ojos.-Óyeme bien, este es nuestro bebé, y nuestro bebé nos necesita a los dos, siempre va a estar con los dos. Y este bebé es mi heredero, mi primogénito, no será un sirviente, ni se inclinará ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí. Y su Pa' tampoco se inclinará ante nadie.-Le dijo Tom seriamente.

-¿Pero y si no soy un buen pa' Tom¿Y si no sé que hacer, con mi bebé? No quiero ser un mal padre- Lloró Harry.

-Harry, seremos ambos buenos padres. Te lo prometo.

-Lo siento Tom.

-Ya no importa, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Te lo prometo- Le aseguró Harry, con una débil sonrisa, abrazado a él.

-Siento esa cachetada.

-No importa, me la merecía. Tom. ¿Qué es esa poción que Snape te dio para mí?

-Vitaminas, no te alimentas muy bien que digamos y necesitas vitaminas.

Le dijo el Lord. Harry sonrió y se acurrucó más contra el Lord, de pronto alzó la cabeza y miró a Tom.

-Tom...

-¿Si Harry?

-Tengo hambre- Le dijo Harry avergonzado. Tom lo miró fijamente y ante los ojitos brillantes de Harry comenzó a reír.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos**

Harry ya estaba en sus cuatro meses de embrazo, e increíblemente había conseguido no matarse con Snape y Malfoy padre. Incluso había empezado a hacer cierta amistad con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, los únicos dos adolescentes que de vez en cuando iban a la mansión del Lord. Harry no sabía si tenia que ver algo con que tuvieran la misma edad, con que los otros dos encontraran fascinante su embarazo, o con que después de todo, Blaise y Draco no eran tan insoportables una vez los conocías.

Pero en esos momentos, por ordenes de Lucius y Severus, Draco y Blaize estaban ayudando a Harry a acostarse para tomar la siesta, que el cansancio del embrazo siempre le obligaba a tomar, y mientras se dormía Harry recordaba como fue que su odio poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor por el Lord.

_Flach Back_

Harry se sentía sucio y inmundo después de la violación de Lord Voldemort y eso por no hablar de lo adolorido que estaba. Voldemort apenas hacia unos minutos que lo había dejado solo en esa habitación y Harry al fin lloraba libremente y en silencio. Se quería morir, quería salir de allí.

A pesar del dolor se levantó de la cama, que había compartido con el Lord y se metió en el baño. Una vez en él se limpió, lavó y restregó hasta casi arrancarse la piel. En cuanto salió, encontró una túnica afuera y se la puso. Al salir de nuevo a la habitación la encontró vacía lo cual fue un alivio. Vio entonces el sol hermoso y brillante entrando por el balcón y hacia allá se dirigió.

Apenas llegó al balconcito una gran rabia lo invadió. EL sol era hermoso, el día era hermoso y lo más seguro todos eran felices y ni siquiera habían notado su desaparición, cuando la vida de Harry de pronto se había vuelto negra, con un futuro aán más negro por delante, un futuro aún peor que el de una cualquiera, porque al menos la cualquiera escogía con quién se acostaba, a su "amante" le importaba muy poco que el quisiera eso o no, que le hiciera daño o no. Harry se dejó caer al piso llorando de rabia, odiando todo aquello que parecía tan hermoso. En su rabia arremetió de un puño seco contra las puertas de cristales del balconcito rompiendo el cristal.

Miró su puño sangrante y los vidrios en el suelo. Fue esa la primera vez que Harry Potter pensó seriamente en el suicidio. Pero apenas había tomado un pedazo de vidrio afilado en sus manos, cuando antes de podérselo llevar a la yugular un i desmaius /i le dio en la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo como un peso muerto. Al despertar Harry se había visto la mano vendada y las pulseras en la mano. Horrorizado, sabiendo (gracias a la biblioteca ambulante de Hermione) lo que eran esas pulseras, se las intentó quitar con desesperación, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No lo intentes, no lo lograrás.

Harry casi se atragantó del susto al ver al Lord allí y mucho más cuando este se le acercó. Pero en vez de brincarle encima, como Harry hubiese esperado, el Lord simplemente le dio una bofetada y lo zarandeó.

-¡Óyeme bien Potter, tu vida ahora es mía¿Entiendes¡M. I. A! Y si intentas de nuevo algo como lo de hoy, vas a desear no haber nacido.

Harry apenas oyó la amenaza del Lord, porque estaba muy ocupado intentando escapar de él, debatiéndose y revolviéndose con furia en sus brazos. Molesto Voldemort lo atrajo hacia sí y pegándolo de espalda a él, intento inmovilizarlo, pero ante la cercanía, Harry sólo se pegó más intentando escapar con más fuerza y desesperación.

Aquellos movimientos del cuerpo tan apetitoso contra el cuerpo del mayor, sólo logró levantar la excitación de Tom. Cuando Harry la sintió, ya el Lord lo había tirado en la cama y le intentaba quitar la túnica, pero Harry sólo se debatía con más desesperación cegado por el miedo, hasta que una fuerte y certera cachetada por parte del Lord, lo dejo estático. Voldemort lo miró fijamente y Harry consiente de lo que iba a pasar viró la cara. Voldemort le quitó la túnica y le toco el pecho con movimientos algo bruscos, cuando sintió los suaves sollozos del oji verde. Algo en su interior se rompió y el Lord se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que no quería que Harry sufriera, todo lo contrario, quería que Harry disfrutara tanto como él. Voldemort le puso un dedo en los labios, en una pedida silenciosa de silencio. Pero el hermoso y asustado ojiverde sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor no. No de nuevo.

Le rogó Harry. El Lord lo miro enternecido.

-No te haré daño, pequeño. Confía en mí.

Le pidió el Lord. Y Harry lo hizo y avergonzado alcanzó las estrellas a mano de aquel, que era el asesino más temido de los últimos 100 años. Fue desde ese momento que todo empezó a cambiar entre ambos, en un típico juego, de dos pasos para delante y uno para atrás.

_Fin del Flach Back_

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Por favor, hazlo por mí

**Capitulo 5: Por favor, hazlo por mí. **

Harry se miró con el entrecejo fruncido en el espejo. Luego miró a Blaise y a Draco que jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

-¿Chicos, estoy gordo?

Les preguntó Harry inocentemente. Draco y Blaize casi se atragantaron. Esa era la pregunta más temida, por todos en el castillo, desde el más pequeño elfo, hasta el mismo Lord. Si le daban la razón a Harry se ponía a llorar histérico porque estaba gordo y si le decían que no estaba gordo, entonces Harry decía que estaban siendo condescendientes con él y su magia se descontrolaba.

Draco miró a Blaise alarmado y este lo miró igual.

-Mi padre me esta llamando.

Improvisó Draco y salió corriendo de ahí. Blaise se quedó boquiabierto, valiente Draco que lo dejaba solo en semejante momento. Harry empezó a hacer pucheros y Blaise maldijo las hormonas del chico. Así que el moreno tan valiente como su mejor amigo, decidió hacer lo mismo que este.

-Si yo también oigo a mi padre llamándome, nos vemos luego Harry, te vez encantador.

Le dijo Blaise y salió corriendo más rápido que ligero. Harry puso mega puchero y decidió salir detrás de esos dos. No los dejaría en paz, hasta que le contestaran. Así que se acomodo la túnica negra, se puso unas pantuflas negras también y salió del cuarto.

Harry ya tenía 5 meses y estaba un poquito rellenito por el embarazo, pero tampoco es que estuviera gordo.

Al parecer Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se habían escondido debajo de la tierra, porque Harry no los encontraba. De pronto se le ocurrió que podían haberse ocultado en las mazmorras, después de todo Harry tenía prohibido bajar allí, así que si los otros dos se estaban ocultando de él, ese era un buen sitio. Con una sonrisa estilo Lord Voldemort, mando al diablo las ordenes de su pareja y bajo a las mazmorras en busca de Draco y Blaise. Pero sucedió algo inesperado para él: Escuchó el ruido de un grito de dolor que lo hizo estremecerse.

-¡Vete al diablo!

Harry reconoció de inmediato esa voz tintada de rabia y dolor: era la de Remus Lupin.

-¡Remus!

Exclamó Harry corriendo hacia la voz. Llegó hasta una puerta en el fondo del pasillo, la abrió de golpe y quedó de piedra.

Tirado en el centro del suelo estaba Remus Lupin, rodeado por montones de mortífagos y el mismo Lord. Todo el mundo se viró hacia Harry, el cual sólo tenia ojos para la pareja de su difunto padrino. Remus lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y ternura, a la misma vez que Harry se acercaba a él, con paso firme y se arrodillaba junto a su lado. El hombre lobo se incorporo a medias y abrazo al ahijado de su difunta y primera pareja, Sirius Black.

-¡Harry!

Exclamó Remus, abrazándolo con fuerza, aliviado de ver al ojiverde con vida, aunque había algo muy extraño en su olor.

-¿Estas bien?

Le pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mi ¿Tú cómo estas?

Le preguntó el hombre lobo desesperado.

-Harry, apártate de él.

Le ordenó Voldemort.

-Tom, no. Basta, deja a Remus.

Le pidió Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Remus lo miró sorprendido.

-Harry...

-Tom por favor.

-Harry por favor, vuelve a tu cuarto. Severus, Lucius llévenselo.

Pero cuando el rubio y el moreno se le acercaron Harry se aferró a Remus.

-No. Tom, por favor no. A Remus no. Es lo único que me queda de mis padres. No lo lastimes hazlo por mí.

Le rogó Harry hiperventilando.

-Mi señor, estar así no es bueno para el estado de Potter.

Dijo Lucius.

Voldemort hizo un gesto de fastidio y se acercó a su joven pareja para tomarla en brazos.

-Tom por favor hazlo por mí.

Le pidió Harry una vez rodeado por el brazo del señor tenebroso. Voldemort lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-Bien, Severus, Remus es tuyo, después de todo es tu presa. Tú decides que hacer con él.

Dijo Voldemort, pasándole la papa caliente a otro, ya que no quería problemas con su pareja. Harry miró a Severus con ojos de cachorro.

-Potter- Protestó Severus.

-Te prometo no molestarte y cooperar en las revisiones, pero hazlo por mí.

Le pidió Harry.

-Hoy tiene que ser tu maldito día de suerte, Lupin. Por la maldita cooperación de Potter soy capaz de bajar la luna, es el peor paciente que haya tenido en mi vida. Bien mi Lord, entonces pido a Lupin como mi sirviente personal.

Voldemort asintió y Harry respiró aliviado.

-Ven Harry salgamos de aquí.

-Nos veremos luego, Remus- Le prometió Harry al sorprendido hombre lobo. Luego se viró hacia Voldemort.

-¿Tom, estoy gordo?

Le preguntó. Ohhhh, ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta más temida por todos...

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una discusión del pasado

**Capitulo 6: Una discusión del pasado.**

Aún medio en Shock, Remus se las arregló para seguir a Snape. Este lo dirigió por una serie de corredores y pasillos, hasta dar con una habitación. Una vez Snape lo hizo entrar en ella y cerró la puerta Remus se viró hacia él impresionado.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?

Quiso saber el hombre lobo.

-No, estas aquí, para hacer preguntas, Lupin, sólo para complacerme.

Le dijo Snape con ese tono de voz que tan odioso le resultaba al licántropo.

-Cuando se hielo el infierno.- Le aseguró Lupin -Dime,¿qué pasa con Harry?

-¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Es la pareja del Lord y está esperando un hijo de él¿ya estas feliz?

Le preguntó Snape cínicamente.

-¿QUÉ?!

Exclamó Remus impresionado. Severus lo tomó de un brazo y lo jalo hacia él.

-Lo que oíste.

-¡Suéltame!

Le exigió Remus, retorciéndose en los brazos de Severus para escapar, claro que sus intentos eran bastante infructuosos ya que sólo estaba consiguiendo restregarse más contra el moreno. Severus lo empujó haciéndolo caer en la cama. Remus trató de escapar por el otro lado, pero Severus lo sujeto de la cintura, arrastrándolo hacia él. Severus se trepó en la cama e inmovilizó a Remus acomodándose sobre él y agarrándole con fuerza las muñecas. Remus se retorció cual liebre, pero cuando vio que no tenía oportunidad de escapar, se quedo quieto, fulminando a Severus con su mirada dorada.

-Dime algo Remus, cuando me entregaste tu virginidad¿ya tenias planeado abandonarme para saltar a los brazos de Black?

Le preguntó Severus con veneno en la voz apretándole con más fuerzas las muñecas. Remus gimió de dolor, pero aún así lo miró furioso y le contestó.  
-Por que no mejor me dices a mí, cuando planeaste dejarme para irte con Malfoy¿desde antes de quitarme la virginidad o después?

-¿Celoso de Lucius?

Se burló Severus.

-¿Celoso de Sirius?

Le devolvió la misma moneda, el hombre lobo.

-¡Eso, jamás! Porque se bien Remus Lupin, que mientras estabas debajo del cuerpo de ese perro gimiendo, era en mí en quién pensabas... en mis caricias...

La arrogancia de Severus encolerizó grandemente a Remus y más aún porque sabia que este decía la verdad. No que se sintiera culpable, Remus siempre supo que en quien Sirius pensaba cuando le hacia el amor era en el oxigenado de Malfoy y Sirius siempre supo de sus sentimientos por el Slytherin de ojos negros, Sirius y él sólo eran un consuelo, el uno para el otro, se querían y se respetaban mutuamente, eso era todo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Snape, tú jamás podrás igualarte a Sirius en la cama.

Le soltó Remus con rencor. Severus lo miró con furia.

-¿Así que jamás, Remus? Eso ya lo veremos.

Le aseguró Severus besándolo con furia. Remus, molesto, e mordió la lengua, haciendo que Snape se separara de él furioso y que le diera una cachetada. Esto enfureció a Remus, quien intentó soltarse con nuevos bríos.

-No se te ocurra volverme a besar en tu vida, Snape, porque te arrancaré la lengua. Vete a retozar con tu amante, con Malfoy, pero a mí me dejas en paz.

Le grito Remus.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordenó Snape -Yo nunca fui el amante de Lucius. Tús celos estúpidos y los de ese idiota de Black, fueron los que lo arruinaron todo.

-No me quieras tomar por estúpido¿acaso piensas que yo me voy a creer el echo de que tú sólo hablabas con Lucius en las largas noches en que desaparecías en su compañía¿Acaso piensas que Sirius os iba a creer semejante mentira? Sólo lamento, que Sirius no te matara, cuando se enteró de que le habías bajado el novio.

-Tú, tú y Black sólo fueron un par de idiotas...

-Claro, por creer en víboras como Lucius y tú...

-Tienes razón, yo no salía a hablar con Lucius...

-Hasta que lo aceptas...

-Yo salía a revisar y ayudar a Lucius con su embarazo. ¿Impresionado?- Le preguntó Severus fríamente al hombre lobo que había abierto la boca y los ojos de la impresión- Si embarazado. Lucius estaba ilusionado, pues se acaba de enterar que tendría un hijo con Black, pero ¡Zaz!, el día que al fin se lo iba a contar te encontró a ti, mi novio, besándote con Sirius. Por eso se casó con Narcissa, para que ella fingiera ser la madre de Draco. Draco es hijo de Sirius Black.

-Mientes.-Dijo Remus horrorizado.  
-Oh no, no miento y tú lo sabes. ¿Ojos azul zafiro? Lucius tiene los ojos color plata y Narcisa, azul cielo. ¿Dime quien conoces que tenga los ojos azul zafiro? Black ... Ese porte arrogante del perro de tu antiguo amante... Esa sonrisa de medio lado tan odiosa que te recuerda tan encarecidamente a Black... Esa altanería¿verdad, Remus?

-Pero...pero... ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Sirius?

-Muy simple, lo único que le queda a Lucius era el orgullo, porque su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón se los había entregado a Black, quien por un lado estaba con él y por el otro retozando con su mejor amigo.

Le dijo Severus disfrutando de la expresión de Remus.

-Sirius sólo le quiso dar celos ese día. Para que sintiera lo mismo que él y yo habíamos sentido cada vez que ustedes desaparecían juntos. Fue la primera vez que me besó. Le dijo a Lucius, que tenía que buscar fuera lo que ya él no le quería dar. Fue entonces que él dijo que andaba contigo, que tú le dabas lo que Sirius no. Yo le dije que se apartara de mi hombre, yo hablaba de ti, pero el creyó que hablaba de Sirius y yo dejé que se quedara en su horror.

Dijo Remus horrorizado.

-Felicidades Remus, espero que estés contento al saber que por tu culpa Draco creció en una mentira y que Black nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber nada de su hijo.

Le dijo Severus con crueldad.

-No, no fue mi culpa... Lucius tenia que habérselo dicho a Sirius, Sirius tenia derecho a saberlo, él era el padre de la criatura. No fue mi culpa, Sirius se lo hubiese aclarado todo. Sirius y yo ni siquiera empezamos a tener relaciones sexuales, hasta un año después de ese incidente.

Dijo Remus.

-¿Seguro que no fue tu culpa, Remus? Apuesto a que lo único que te pidió ese idiota de Black, fue que cuidaras de su ahijado y mírate... lo cuidaste tan bien, que ahora le faltan sólo 4 meses para dar a luz, al heredero del señor Tenebroso. Eso por no decir que Draco sólo ha tenido el cariño de Lucius, pues Narcisa lo desprecia. Si tu nunca te hubieses enredado con Black, Draco hubiese podido tener el cariño de dos padres, y quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta un tonto Gryffindor hubiese sido. Y él y Potter como hermanitos se hubiesen criado.

-¡Cállate, cállate!

Le suplicó Remus, y Severus supo que había quebrado la voluntad del licántropo.

Se inclinó sobre Remus y lo besó... y Remus se dejó hacer. Tal vez, después de todo, se merecía que el único hombre al que alguna vez amó lo tratara como su ramera, él había fallado en todo y lo peor era que había destruido muchas vidas, en su soberbia. Le falló a Harry, a Sirius, a Dumbledore. Sus celos le hicieron fallarle a Severus y el haber estado tan cegado por sus propios celos no le permitió aconsejar a Sirius y por su culpa Sirius perdió la oportunidad de una pareja que de verdad lo amara y un hijo.

**Continuara...**

**  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: Todos merecemos ser felices

**hpalita-**Muchas gracias por comentar, ya vez no tarde mucho en actualizar

**Nadesiko04****-**Muchas gracias Nadeisko04, te prometo que el segundo será nena pro que el primero es nene U 

**Capítulo 7: Porque todos merecemos ser felices.**

_  
3 meses después_

Remus estaba achicopalado y Harry se dio cuenta de eso. Desde que estaba con Severus lo notaba cada día más apagado.

-¿Remus, estás bien?

Le pregunto Harry, tomando asiento en uno de los banquitos del patio. Remus le sonrió y suspiró.

-Si, Harry, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, pequeño, cómo estas¿Y el futuro Cornamenta?

Harry rió acariciándose el vientre.

-Pues muy bien aquí adentro, dándole muchas patadas a su papi. Adoro a mi bebé, pero el próximo tendrá que tenerlo Tom.

Comentó Harry provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Lupin.

-¿Emocionado con tu boda?

Le preguntó Lupin, Harry hizo un mohín.

-Sí y no... ¡Mírame, parezco un pez globo extra inflado!.. Le digo a Tom, que deberíamos esperar a que James nazca, pero ¿crees que me a echo caso? Esta desesperado por ponerme un anillo en el dedo -Suspiro Harry. Remus rió divertido. -¿Y a ti, como te va con Severus?

El semblante de Remus se ensombreció y esquivó la mirada de Harry.

-A veces creo que nunca me perdonará.

Murmuró al fin el licántropo apesadumbrado. Harry le puso una mano confortadora en el hombro.

-Ya verás que sí lo hará... Sólo que Snape es un poco cabezota y necesita tiempo para aceptar las cosas. Mira a Lucius: él te perdono, incluso tú llegada aquí sirvió para que dejara a Narcisa y se animara a contarle la verdad a Draco. Y es como ese par de oxigenados dicen, técnicamente ni tú ni Sirius les fueron infieles, las relaciones no empezaron hasta un año después de las rupturas de sus respectivas relaciones.

Remus suspiró.

-¿Pero y quien le hace entender eso a Severus?

Preguntó Remus apesadumbrado. Para esa pregunta Harry no tuvo respuesta.

-¡Vamos arriba esos ánimos!.. Tengo algo que te pondrá feliz.

Dijo Harry, Remus lo miró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Noticias del exterior.- Harry veái al ansiedad en el rostro de Remus-Me las trajo Blaise.

-¡Cuenta de una vez!

-Tonks anda con Kingsley, al parecer oyó a Ron hablándolo con Mione. Mione misma esta enredada con Krum. Blaise al parecer esta muy entusiasmado con Ron, pero sigue insistiéndonos a Draco y a mí que sólo son amigos. Por cierto, ellos siguen buscándonos, no nos dan por muertos.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto Harry? Tus amigos en un bando y tu pareja en otro.

-Yo estoy con Tom, Remus, él es mi pareja y el padre de mi hijo -dijo Harry- Sé que a veces es un "POQUITO" déspota, pero sus ideales han cambiado mucho, desde que James Thomas Riddle Potter está en camino. Sus ideas ya no son las de exterminar a todos los sangre sucia... no cuando el padre de su hijo y él mismo son media sangre -le dijo Harry con un guiño de ojos-. Pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el poco orden que existía en nuestro mundo acabó. Tom lo volverá a implantar, es hora de acabar con tantos corruptos en el poder e implantar la mano dura, que al fin y al acabo, será para el propio bien de la juventud y los niños de hoy día.

-Oyéndote hablar así, hasta yo estoy del lado de tu amado -Harry rió-. He notado una gran actividad aquí¿qué se trae tu prometido entre manos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, sólo dice que para nuestra boda abra alguien muy importante conmigo.

Remus no supo que se tramaba, así que corto una margarita del jardín y se la dio a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ese embarazo te sienta de maravilla, estás radiante.

Harry le sonrió, pero podía notar la tristeza de Remus.

-Todo se solucionará con Snape.

Le aseguró.

-Eso espero, o yo y mis cachorros lo vamos a pasar bastante mal.

Murmuró Remus.

-¿Cachorros?

Preguntó Harry impresionado.

-Cachorros, bebés, hijos, es lo mismo.

Suspiró Remus.

-¿P-pero cómo?

-¿Y precisamente tú me preguntas como, Harry? Tú que estas a tan sólo un mes de dar a luz- Remus se rió, pero era una risa triste, luego en tono más serio le siguió diciendo- Severus olvidó un pequeño detalle y yo también. Soy un hombre lobo adulto, Harry, por lo tanto, condenadamente fértil. No tengo más seis semanas, son tres, los sentí la última luna llena en mi interior.

Suspiró Remus desesperado. Harry sólo lo abrazó.

-No se que decir, Remus.

-No digas nada, pequeño, sólo sígueme abrazando, por favor.

Le rogó Remus. Y así lo hizo Harry, Sintió el suave llanto de Remus y él también tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio acarició con suavidad la espalda de Remus hasta que el llanto se le calmó.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín- le dijo Harry con ternura, tratando de animarlo- Mira las flores e imagina a los tres pequeños Lunáticos, cuando estén corriendo por todo este jardín junto a James. Imagina a su tío Draco, lleno de barro, corriendo tras los tres enanos.

Las palabras de Harry tuvieron el efecto deseado, Remus sonrió al imaginar la escena. Ayudo a Harry a levantarse del banco y empezaron a caminar por el caminito de gravilla del patio. Harry miró con una sonrisa las haditas que revoloteaban entre las flores. En ese momento sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre y se llevó las manos a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

Le preguntó Remus sosteniéndolo.

-Es James, Remus, ya viene en camino.

-¡Pero si aún falta un mes!

Harry grito presa de la primera contracción y Remus vio el agua rojiza correr entre sus muslos, el canal de parto se estaba empezando a formar.

-Eso díselo a James. Remus, ve por Tom.

Le rogó Harry. Remus lo tomó en brazos y como pudo Harry se agarró al cuello del licántropo, mientras Remus corría con él a la casa.

-Remus, tus pequeños, te vas a hacer daño a ti y a ellos, déjame aquí y ve por Tom.

-¡Harry, cállate!

Le pidió Remus entrando con el al hogar. Fue Severus el primero en cruzarse en su camino.

-¿Remus, qué sucede... por qué traes a Potter?

Preguntó Snape. Remus estaba jadeando, Harry tenia razón, estaba más cansado de lo que era normal.

-Es el bebé. Ya viene.

Remus no protesto cuando Snape le quitó a Harry de los brazos y tampoco cuando sintió que Lucius le pasaba una mano por la cintura y lo hacía recostarse contra su pecho, para a paso más lento, seguir a Snape y Harry.

-Trata de respirar, el cansancio es normal, al menos los primeros 3 meses y los últimos seis, así que en resumidas cuentas los nueve meses.

Bromeo Lucius. Remus lo miró sorprendido.

-Pero...cómo...cómo sabes...

-¿Que estás en estado?

Completo Lucius por él. Remus asintió.

-Simple, Remus, nauseas matutinas, mareo cuando te levantas de prisa de algún sitio, euforia de pronto y de pronto tristeza extrema, distracción... todos síntomas que yo mismo tuve cuando, mi ya no tan pequeño, Dragón venía en camino. Me sorprendo que Severus no se haya dado cuenta aún teniendo en cuenta que él duerme contigo.

-No le digas nada.

Le pidió Remus subiendo las escaleras. Lucius suspiró.

-Es un experto en embarazos masculinos, pronto se dará cuenta, Remus.

-Sí, pero quiero decírselo yo.

-De acuerdo¿qué crees que sea, nene o nena?

Le preguntó Lucius para animarlo.

-Son tres. No sé, pero al menos espero que haya alguna niña o algún niño. Seria el colmo que les tres fueran del mismo sexo.

Lucius silbó bajito.

-¿Tres? Sirius estaría ahora mismo molestando a Severus sobre los nombres de los crios si lo supiera.

Remus rió, no lo dudaba. Lucius hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un cómodo sofá, donde hizo sentar a Remus, sólo entonces Remus se dio cuenta de que estaban frente al cuarto de Harry y Tom.

-Tengo que ayudar allá dentro. Llama a un elfo y manda a avisar a Tom y a Draco. No es bueno que te quedes solo, así que dile a Draco que te acompañe.

Le ordenó Lucius y desapareció tras las puertas del cuarto de los futuros padres y Remus se apresuró a cumplir con lo pedido.

Media hora después se podían escuchar claramente los gritos de dolor que daba Harry, con cada contracción y con cada empuje para traer al pequeño James al mundo. No se sabría decir quien estaba más pálido: Draco o Remus.

-¿Sabes?, pensándolo bien, he decidido que me parezco más a mi padre perro, que a mi padre Lucius. -Remus miró al pequeño de los Malfoy sin entender- Sí, me gusta más la idea de ser Seme que Uke.

Remus no pudo evitar reír, la broma de Draco le había echo olvidar por unos segundos, que dentro de 7 u 8 meses a él le esperaba el mismo suplicio que a Harry y todo por culpa de Snape. Pensándolo bien, entendía a Harry, Tom lo embarazó así que debía de ser él el que pasara por el dolor. Y Severus lo embarazo a él, así que pensándolo mejor, el licántropo decidió que era injusta su situación y que Snape debería de parir a los bebés.  
15 minutos después al fin salió Lucius con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos, entren, Harry los llama quiere que conozcan a James.

Dentro de la habitación un muy sonriente y cansado Harry estaba acomodado entre las almohadas de su cama, con su pequeñísimo y arrugado bebé en brazos, a su lado sentado, Thomas S. Riddle miraba lleno de orgullo y amor a sus dos tesoros, su prometido y su pequeño hijo.

-Se supone que tenías que esperar a que tu papi y yo estuviéramos casados para nacer.

Le decía el Lord a su hijo. Remus y Draco sonrieron ante la escena. Harry miró al rubio y al castaño y les tendió a su bebé. Remus lo tomó en brazos confundido y Draco acarició la coronilla del bebé con una sonrisa.

-Draco, Remus, les presento a James Thomas Ángel Riddle Potter, vuestro ahijado. James, hijo, ellos dos son Draco y Remus, tus padrinos.

Draco y Remus se sonrieron encantados.

-Gracias, Harry.

Dijo Draco algo avergonzado, Lucius lo miró con orgullo.

-Gracias, Harry, no sabes lo que significa para mi.

Le dijo Remus con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tanto como para mí.

Le dijo Harry con cariño.

-Eh, compadre, me pasas a mi hijo ahora.

Le pidió el Lord. Remus sonrió y se lo pasó. Justo en ese momento su mundo gió demasiado deprisa y al cerrar los ojos se sintió arrastrado por la oscuridad.

Harry soltó un gritito por instinto al ver a Remus caer, pero las manos de Draco, fueron más rápidas y lo sostuvieron. Pero el licántropo era muy fuerte para el rubio, quien se fue hacia atrás, cayendo ambos al suelo, Remus sobre él. Al momento siguiente Severus y Lucius se apresuraban a ayudarlo. Lucius ayudaba a Draco a pararse con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Severus pálido como un cadáver, le tomaba el pulso a Remus.

-Su pulso esta desbocado¿qué le sucede?

Se preocupó Severus. Tom y Harry también sonreían, Tom se acercó a su prometido y le puso a James en los brazos, a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda asiendo que Harry se recostara contra él.

-Tom, amor, nunca creí que Severus pudiera ser tan lento.

Tom le sonrió a su consorte.

-Ni yo, querido.

Lucius se unió a las puchas.

-¿Quieres un mapita Severus?

Draco también comenzó a entender y su típica sonrisa Black salió a flote. Severus los miró y no de muy buen modo.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?

-¿Nauseas matutinas¿No te traen viejos recuerdos papi?

Preguntó Draco fingiendo inocencia.

-Claro que sí, Dragón, de cuando tu venias en camino, mi tesoro, y eso sin hablar de los mareos. 

Dijo Lucius.

-O el cansancio, yo se muy bien lo que es eso¿verdad James?

Dijo Harry asiendo el loco.

-Y los cambios de humor.

Añadió el Lord como de pasada. Por la forma en que Severus abrió los ojos todos captaron, que ya sabía que iba a ser padre.

-Son tres. Remus me lo dijo.

Le dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, meciendo a James en sus brazos.

-Cierto.

Confirmo Lucius sin mirarlo arreglándole el cabello a Draco, el cual intento rehuir las manos de su padre.

En ese momento Remus abrió los ojos, semi incorporándose confundido. Severus se apresuró a sostenerlo.

-¿Estas bien, mi sol¿Te duele algo¿Quieres algo?

Le preguntó Severus y no pudo ver las cuatro sonrisitas maliciosas que formaban los que estaban a sus espaldas, Harry incluso juraría que hasta James sonrió dormido.

-¿Severus? -preguntó Remus confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa, imprudente? Te desmayaste. Pero es normal, si estas esperando a nuestros hijos, y no me extraña nada si has estado corriendo Harry en brazos y luego te pasas toda la tarde cotorreando en el pasillo con Draco. Deberías estar descansando en nuestro cuarto, tomando una siesta, en vez de por ahí...

-¿Severus?

-¿Qué, mi sol?

-Cállate me estas mareando.

Harry y Draco tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oh lo siento, mi amor¿Quieres algo?... ¿Agua, jugo, café, té, refresco?

-Severus, compórtate... me estas avergonzando.

Le dijo Remus avergonzado.  
-¿Por qué¿Acaso no puedo consentir a la luz de mis ojos ahora que está de encargo?

-¿Por quién estas feliz, Severus¿Por mí o por nuestros hijos?

Le preguntó Remus con un deje de tristeza. Sí Severus se hubiese virado hubiese visto cuatro varitas apuntándolo para maldecirlo si daba una respuesta que entristeciera al de ojos dorados. Pero ni se viró, ni su respuesta fue incorrecta.

-Estoy contento por los niños, claro que sí. Pero sobre todo por ti, Remus, porque te amo.

-Pero... lo de Siri...

Severus le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Eso es el pasado. Todos nos equivocamos, Lucius, yo, tú, Black. Pero ya todo esta perdonado, en el olvido y aunque se te haga difícil de creer, ahora que he podido perdonarme a mí mismo y a Black con ello, lamento que Sirius no haya podido ver crecer a su hijo, pero yo no me pienso perder ni un segundo de tu vida y la de nuestros niños, es más pienso tener un mínimo de 10.

Remus sonrió encantado, con los ojitos brillantes y se tiró en los brazos de su eterno amor. Lucius se secó una lagrimilla rebelde que salio de sus ojos, él también lamentaba que Sirius no hubiese visto crecer al pequeño Dragón. Draco sonrió. Harry también sonrió embelesado dándole un beso a su prometido. Cuando volvieron a mirar a Remus y a Severus los vieron besándose apasionadamente. Tom carraspeó y ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-Por Merlín, tengan consideración, que a Harry y a mí nos espera un mes sin nada de sexo por el parto ¿y ustedes comiendo pan, frente a los pobres? Por los dioses váyanse a su alcoba.

Harry y Draco rieron ante el comentario de Tom. Lucius sólo sonrió. Remus se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Y Severus sonrió encantado.

-Cómo ordene, mi Lord.

Dijo levantándose con Remus en brazos.

-¡Severus!

Lo regaño Remus avergonzado, pero todos vieron la sonrisa juguetona en los ojos dorados.

------

Remus paseaba a James en brazos, mientras Severus lo vigilaba de cerca no fuera que su consorte se mareara. Cerca de allí, Lucius y Draco ayudaban a Harry con su túnica de boda, la cual era muy Gryffindor, al fin y el cabo Harry había pedido que fuera roja y dorada y le había sacado la lengua a Tom diciéndole que James también sería un Gryffindor. Tom sólo había sonreído y comentado "En ese caso que Merlín me ampare".

-¡Al fin, hoy es mi boda y ya no parezco globo!

Dijo Harry con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Pero yo te gané, ya llevo una semana casado.

Dijo Remus con una mirada de puro amor hacia su marido. Mirada que Severus le devolvió y que hizo sonreír hasta al pequeño James.

-Bueno, Harry, nosotros ya nos vamos a la capilla en el patio.

Dijeron Lucius y Severus, mientras Draco y Remus peleaban por cual llevaba a su ahijado en brazos.

-Yo soy su padrino, yo lo llevó.

-Y yo también lo soy, así que yo lo llevo.

La discusión se resolvió cuando Lucius tomó al bebe en brazos y se lo llevo sin mirar atrás. Harry suspiro feliz y se llevo una mano a la frente acariciando su cicatriz. Y pensar que eso los había unido. Se miró en el espejo y tras de él vio la imagen de sus padres. Sonrió feliz para sus adentros sabia que el alma de sus padres estaban ese día junto a él. Y como para confirmárselo una suave brisa entro por la ventana acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Harry y el ojiverde juraría que en la brisa sintió las manos de sus padres.

-Espero que el día que vea a Draco casarse luzca tan feliz como tú hoy, Harry.

Harry se viró impresionado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. El hombre frente a Harry sonrió.

-Sí, Harry, soy yo, no soy una ilusión.

-¡Sirius!

Gritó Harry corriendo a sus brazos. Sirius Black sonrió estrechando a su ahijado en brazos.

-¿Pero como¿Cómo estas aquí¿Y el velo?

Preguntó Harry. Sirius le limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa tierna.

-No llores¿no querrás estar en tu boda todo hinchado por el llanto verdad?

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sirius lo hizo sentarse.

-Tu prometido me trajo del velo, con magia antigua. Mi alma se había perdido tras el velo, más no así mi cuerpo, que permanecía vivo y en el limbo. Tom recupero mi cuerpo y a través de magia muy antigua trajo mi alma, hace unos 5 meses más o menos.

-¿Pero, por qué no me lo dijo entonces?

Pregunto Harry indignado.

-Por que yo se lo pedí, Harry. Cuando un alma regresa a su cuerpo, después de abandonarlo por un periodo de tiempo más o menos largo, es como si fueras un niño nuevamente, tus recuerdos y tus vivencias están intactas en ti, pero no así tus capacidades más básicas como caminar, tomar un tenedor, hablar. No quería que me vieras, no así, no en mi estado. Tuve que aprender nuevamente a caminar, a tomar un tenedor, pues se me caía de las manos, a bailar a hablar correctamente. En realidad empecé a recuperarme realmente hace un mes. Tom me llevaba a James para que lo conociera y Draco lo siguió. Un shock enterarme que soy padrino-abuelo y padre a la vez. Pero un shock maravilloso. Fue Draco quien más me ayudó, sobre todo cuando me llevaba al pequeño James.

-Por eso me pedía dejarle a James a cada rato.

Sonrió Harry y Sirius asintió.

-Sólo espero que Lucius, Remus y Severus no se mueran al verme, entregándote en el altar.

-¿Bromeas? -le preguntó Harry-. Remus y Lucius saltarán contentos en cuanto te vean. Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que Remus se desmaye con eso de que espera trillizos y en cuanto a Severus... ¿Por qué se tendría que morir Severus?

Sirius rió.

-Imagínate que al fin cree que se desase de mi y zas!, que le salgo como conejo dentro de sombrero de mago.

-¿Y Lucius?

-Esta vez no lo dejaré escapar -se juró Sirius y añadió con una sonrisa-. Tengo al mejor aliado de mi lado, mi hijo. -Harry rió encantado -Bien, creo que si no te llevo a la capilla, tu futuro marido volverá loco a todo el mundo allá. Por cierto, para que no te desmayes cuando lleguemos, entre los invitados esta Ron.ç

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Es el regalo de Blaise.

Sonrió Sirius.

**Fin**

**Ya solo queda el epilogo **


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

15 años después 

En el patio de la mansión Malfoy se desarrollaba una cómica y hogareña escena: era el décimo cumpleaños de Heidi Black Malfoy, la tercera hija del matrimonio Black-Malfoy.

En total Sirius Black y su esposo Lucius Malfoy tenían 6 hijos, así que ya os imaginareís la escena: iban niños correteando por todos lados. Pues estaba allí también el esposo del Ministro de Magia, entiéndase Harry Riddley, quien charlaba animada mente con Blaise Weasley. Ambos llevaban a un niño en brazos, el de Blaise de 5 meses de edad, el de Harry de 8.

Mientras, Harry miraba de reojo a su segunda hija Lilian, que estaba vigilando a sus 4 hermanitos. En total Harry y Tom Riddley tenían 5 adorables niños. Blaise también le echaba una ojeada, de vez en cuando, a su marido Ron, el cual platicaba con Draco (quien había cambiado sus apellidos, y ahora se llamaba Draco Lucien Black Malfoy) y el novio de este, Oliver Wood, sobre quidditch, mientras velaba a los 8 pequeños Weasley-Zabini, que corrían junto con los Black, los Lupin y los Riddle. También estaba cerca Remus, quien platicaba con su pareja acarameladamente, mientras, con asombrosa facilidad, velaba a sus 11 hijos y lucía realmente hermoso, para estar esperando gemelos y con 7 meses de embarazo.

Harry se sorprendió al sentir a Draco a su lado.

-Hola, campeón.

Le dijo al pequeño Steven Riddle Potter, quitándoselo a Harry de los brazos.

-¿Y tú, princesa, cómo estas?

Le pregunto a la pequeña Margaret Weasley Zabiny, la niña de 5 meses que Blaise tenía en brazos.

-Intenta quitármela y te muerdo.

Le advirtió Blaise al rubio con una sonrisa. Draco sonrió sentándose junto a Blaise y Harry.

-¿Y tú marido?

Le preguntó a el ojiverde.

-Trabajando, está en una reunión con los embajadores de Grecia, así que llegará..- Harry consultó su reloj- como en una media hora.

-¡Severus, Sirius no se peleen!

El grito atrajo la atención de Draco y Harry hacia donde Remus, quien regañaba a sus gemelos de 10 años y rieron al verlos.

-Son idénticos al padre y al padrino.

Comentó Blaise meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. El pequeño Severus salió corriendo a refugiarse en las faldas de su padrino Sirius Black, mientras Sirius Snape se iba con Eleine la hija de 13 años del matrimonio Snape-Lupin.

-A veces me pregunto si Severus no tendrá genes Weasley.

Comentó Draco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Preguntó Blaise.

-Porque tiene más hijos que tú y Ron ¡Por Merlín, si ya van a ser trece!... Deberían de pensar en serio en esterilizarse. -Harry rió y Blaise se encogió de hombros -Casi no hay un año en que no haya visto a Remus embarazado- se quejó Draco.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a James? hace rato que no lo veo.

Comentó Harry buscando con la mirada a su hijo de 15 años.

-Sí, esta adentro en la sala de videojuegos mágicos de la mansión, con Betani, Dariel y Valon, los trillizos de Severus y Remus, y con mi hijo Velkan.

Comentó Draco. Draco había estado casado y había tenido dos hijos: Velkan de 14 años y Dana de 12, pero lamentablemente hacia 10 años que su marido, un Francés asquerosamente rico y guapo y enamorado de Draco hasta la medula, había muerto. Desde hacia 8 años Draco salía con Oliver y al fin el jugador de Quidditch profesional lo había convencido para que se casaran. Claro que para lograrlo Velkan y Dana le habían sido de mucha ayuda.

-----

-¡Sirius, Snape y Sirius Black Júnior ni se les ocurra tirarle esa araña a Sachenka, porque les juro que no comerán ni pastel, ni dulces por lo que les queda de vida!

-Pero papá...

Se quejo SB Júnior, como llamaban al hijo de 8 años de Lucius y Sirius para no confundirlo con el de 10 años de Remus y Severus.

-Papá, nada.

Le advirtió Lucius con voz seria y SS y SB decidieron mejor no tentar su suerte, mientras Sashenka Weasley les sacaba la lengua.

-Déjalos.

Le dijo Sirius suavemente a su marido dándole un beso en los labios, mientras dejaba a Severus Júnior en la casa de brincos.

-Tú siempre consintiéndolos.

Le dijo Lucius pero no había censura en su voz, mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Lucius pensó con una sonrisa, que era ilógico que Remus, el que más hijos tenia de todos ellos, era el que más fácil controlaba a los niños.

-----

Harry y Blaise dejaron a Margaret y a Steven en sus cunitas portátiles pues al fin se habían dormidos. Una de las elfas domesticas de la mansión Malfoy se quedo velando a los niños, mientras Harry se dirigía a platicar con Remus y Severus, y Blaise se dirigía hacia su marido.

Draco se fue con su hija Dana y su hermanita Heidi. Al rato a la conversación de Harry y el matrimonio Snape se sumaron el matrimonio Black. Y mientras los niños jugaban, lo adultos hablaban y los pre-adolescentes comentaban de las cosas de sus casas en Hogwart (donde Minerva Mcgonagall era la directora) llegó Hermione y su esposo, Vicktor Krum, ellos sólo tenían una hija Katrina de 9 años. Casi inmediatamente después del matrimonio Krum, llegó Tom y toda la patrulla Riddle, como llamaba a sus hijos, corrieron contentos hacia él, menos James que a quien ni el pelo se le veía. Inmediatamente después de hacerse cargo de su patrulla, y de todos los niños Black, Snape y Weasley que querían saludar al tío Tom, el Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña, al fin pudo llegar hasta su consorte al cual besó con la misma pasión y el mismo amor de siempre.

-Ustedes no cambian.

Comentó Severus con una sonrisa.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, me extraña que tú y Remus no estén por algún rincón metiéndose mano.

Le dijo Tom burlón.

-Demasiados niños cerca, no encontramos ni un sólo rincón libre.

Fingió lamentarse Remus, provocando la risa de los adultos.

-Ya dejen ese tema- le regaño Sirius acariciando el plano vientre de Lucius, quien viera a Lucius nunca imaginaria que este tenia 6 hijos que el mismo había parido, incluso nadie seria capaz de imaginar por lo jóvenes y hermosos que lucían, que Lucius y Sirius Black eran abuelos a esas alturas de la vida. Aunque bien pensado, Remus siempre que terminaba un embarazo parecía como si nunca hubiese tenido tal y mientras estaba embarazado se veía radiante. Y Harry y Blaise, eran demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos ya adolescentes.

-¿Por qué, si es el tema favorito de Severus?

Bromeo Harry.

-Porque no quiero que mi bebé, se pervierta desde ahora. Para eso tendrá más tarde a su sobrino Velkan, James y los trillizos.

Dijo Sirius besando la mejilla de su esposo. Lucius le dio un coscorrón.

-Tiempo te falto para decir que estoy embarazado- le regaño risueño-. De un mes dijo el doctor.

Todos lo felicitaron. En ese momento los mentados trillizos Snape, James y Velkan, salían de la casa, con sus escobas en las manos.

-Montón de enanos, mayores de 8 años, vengan acá... ¡Vamos a jugar Quidditch!

Dijo James, con esa actitud tan mandona que había heredado de su padre, y que lo hacía un digno Slytherin, reunió a todos los niños. Lilian su hermana, una completa Gryffindor, lo regaño.

-No les digas mocosos.

-Lo siento, Lily.

Le dijo James con una de sus taimadas sonrisas tan dignas de su abuelo de quien portaba el mismo nombre. Lily que nunca se había resistido a la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, también se unió al grupo.

-¡Hey, papá Oliver, tu serás el arbitro!

Llamó Velkan Black Lespiert a su padrastro. Oliver se despidió de su adorado rubio con un beso en los labios y fue con su rubio hijastro. Mientras Betani, Dariel y Valon, los trillizos de Remus y Severus, ya andaban acomodado a los niños por grupos.

Mientras en tierra los menores de 8 años se divertían en los juegos infantiles, los elfos velaban a los bebés, que aún no podían caminar, los mayores de 8 años jugaban quidditch, Draco ayudaba a Oliver junto con Ron y Blaise a velar que los niños no hicieran trampa. Hermione y Krum platicaban con los gemelos Weasley y FLint. Severus mimaba a Remus. Lucius y Sirius se apapachaban. Harry besó a su marido feliz, pensando que nada en su vida podía ser mejor, siempre agradecería el día que cayó en las manos de su enemigo, ahora su amor, su amigo, el padre de sus hijos, su marido y su alma gemela.

**Y ahora si Fin**


End file.
